When I was a tree
by Miss. Styx
Summary: What did happen when Thalia was a tree? Femslash. Thalia/Chaos . For Mature people only. Disclaimer: Do I own these characters? No. Do we all know that? Yes. Are you going to sue? No, because I wrote a disclaimer. I am rewriting this soon.
1. Chapter 1: Waking up from the worst drea

_**Title: When I was a tree**_

 _ **Description: What did happen when Thalia was a tree? Femslash. Thalia/Chaos . For Mature people only.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Do I own these characters? No. Do we all know that? Yes. Are you going to sue? No because I wrote a disclaimer.**_

 _ **Author's note: if you think Thalia has fallen for Chaos too fast then you seriously don't know how fast a lesbian falls for a girl. Hard and fast.**_

Chapter 1: Waking up from the worst dream.

 _Thalia's POV_

I inhale abruptly starving for air. I take a few moments, wheezing, trying to desperately suck in the precious oxygen. My heart smashes at my rib cage, begging for more oxygen than there is currently in my body.

My mind stays focused on my breathing for a minute or two, depending on instincts to stay alive. The fuzz that was currently covering my brains functioning method soon cleared and the memory comes flashing back.

It was just a dream…

The reality of it hits me, crushing my chest and making it seem like I couldn't breathe.

It wasn't real…

Turning in my bed, I plant my face to the pillow under me. Like burying away my bad dreams and trying to forget.

That was the worst dream I've ever had…

The colossus foot of the cyclops flashed through my mind, crushing my chest. I shot up from the pillow, my eyes jumping around the room looking for danger.

Once confirmed that there were no cyclops, I started to realize that I wasn't in my usual environment.

Four walls surrounded me, jet black with speckles of white like the night sky. Every now and again there were little voids and galaxies planted on the wall. The bed was a completely other matter. The sheet was a deep blue, nearly black and had matching pillowcases.

Why am I here?

After a moment of thinking, I realize that it wasn't a dream, the realness of it had to be true and I must be…

I frantically pat my body to see if I still have shape, if I'm still real.

After seconds of checking my vital signs, I realize I'm not dead.

A sigh of relief left my body as the thought of death passes.

All of a sudden, I feel thunder crackle. My attention shoots to the door where the electricity hides behind, I hear the bickering of two 2 seconds of adjusting, I hear it's about me.

"Why is she here?" A woman snaps quietly.

"If I had a choice I wouldn't have sent her here. My daughter was going to die and be sent to Hades. You know what he would do to her if he had her"a man pleads.

The woman stays quiet.

My head is spinning. My father wants me alive? In this unknown place?I try to sit up. But fail dramatically. I wince in pain as my lower abdomen corridor gets quiet and in a couple of moments, the woman and man walk in.

My attention goes straight to the woman. Her hair is black, plated down her back with threads of blue within her hair. She's wearing a black leather jacket that is undone at the front, a black T-shirt that clings to her body showing her C cup breasts and her perfect immortal stomach, black skinny jeans that make her body look even more immortally hot and black boots that reach her ankles with buckles for decoration. This woman looked like a badass.

Her face looks pale next to her black clothing and hair. She has a stern jaw and cheekbones. Her nose is medium sized with a slight flick at the end and her eyes are a deep blue.

My eyes avert to my father before she notices I've taken a liking to what I see.

My father looked like he usually does, White hair, white beard, greek clothing, to be honest, I would prefer to look at the woman.

The woman moves first sitting, next to me. My heart flutters at the sudden closeness to my new found crush. I catch the smell of her heavenly scent.

"Hello, Thalia. My name is Chaos," she says carefully in that voice I just adore.

I nod in understanding, not finding the words to say anything. Mainly because she is drop dead beautiful.

This woman. Chaos, makes me feel like she would make a great cuddle buddy. My eyes avert to her C cups and imagine how great of a pillow they would make.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asks understanding my "fragile" state.

The image of her breasts change to the 7ft cyclops crushing my chest with its huge foot, I flinch slightly at the memory.

"I linked your physical state to a tree so you could live and your soul came here" Zeus chipped in uneasily. Thinking that the event has traumatized me, yeah it did a little but the main reason I am so "fragile" is because of the killer tits to my left.

My eyes move to the woman's thighs. Her sleek grabbable thighs that need a good lick.

Chaos thinks that it is better if we're alone and asks Zeus to leave. He seemed hesitant at first but left knowing it's in my best interest.

After Zeus left Chaos looks at me for a while, I look back at her, not being able to avert my gaze to something else.

Chaos bit her lip obviously about to say something but chooses against it. All I could focus on was not reaching up to pull the lip from her teeth and bite it myself.

Chaos stands and tucks me into bed. "You need your rest."

After tucking me in she looks at me for a long while and looks like she was going to choose against herself again but shakes her head and leans down and kisses my forehead tenderly.

My face shines a bright red and when I look at her she's obviously as red as a tomato. The problems of being pale.

Chaos nods and quickly turns and walks out. And now I know, I've fallen hard for the creator of everything.

* * *

Late that night, it felt like 50 children jumped on my chest and the image of the cyclops crushing me was evident in my mind. I woke up and a scream of pain was released from my raw vocal chords, within seconds Chaos was by my side.

My entire body was shaking and I was breathing hard. A moment after Chaos arrived she lifted the sheets and climbed in next to me. Her strong arms pulled my mess of a body to her.

Her arms held me close as I shook. I heard her muttering things but I couldn't make out what it was due to the adrenaline. After about ten minutes my shaking reduced to the odd flinch to check if anything else was in the room and my breathing slowed to a regular.

I could now hear what Chaos was saying. "It's okay, I'm here. Nothing will hurt you while I'm with you."

I could tell how much she meant that and how much she cared in those twelve words she was telling me over and over.

After a few moments of hearing her soft and delicate voice, I moved closer (if it was possible) and rested my head on her chest. After a few hesitant moments, Chaos silked her arms around me tighter, but not too tight.

Usually, in relationships, I'm the dominant one, but it seems with Chaos I have become the submissive. It doesn't bother me like I thought it would. It makes me feel safe. Secure. Chaos makes me feel safe.

Soon enough tiredness won the battle and I slowly drift off to sleep. Chaos starts to move but I hold her still wanting her to stay. When she got the hint she sunk back into the previous embrace and held me close. The hold she has me in shows me that she doesn't want to leave me and I wasn't going to let her go now.

* * *

I bury my face into the chest of my sleeping partner as the sunlight is waking me from the slumber with the woman I want in my bed more often.

Chaos' hand moves around in circles on my back, the movement calms me and makes me want to sleep in this womans arms forever.

Slowly, I lift my face to see what was making so much light. For the first time I notice that there is a sky light for the entire ceiling.

"That's a whole new meaning to waking up with the sun" I grumble quietly. Under me, I feel shaking and look up to see Chaos chuckling quietly. This in turn, made me smile.

My head tucks into Chaos' shoulder/neck as I look up at the sky like Chaos. "Thank you," I say quietly to Chaos. "For everything."

She seemed shocked for a second as her back rub stopped, but after a moment it carried on and said "I would do anything to keep you happy Thalia."

I felt like I should repay her in some way so I leaned up and kissed her jaw ever so softly. A red shadow covered my face in milliseconds and the same happened with Chaos.

And that my children. Is how I fell for the creator of the universe, I fell for her caring nature and how much she'd sacrifice to make others happy. And I'm almost positive she is gay so win win for me.


	2. Chapter 2: Sexual Frustration

Chapter 2: Sexual Frustration

Thalia's POV

I walk into my room from a training session with Chaos, and all I can think of is the throbbing between my legs.

 _She had me pinned to the floor, held down by her hands on my wrists and her knees on my thighs. I was thinking of many ways that I could move to get out of her grasp to take her down._

 _She saw me thinking and held me down further moving her knees higher on my thighs. All I could feel was my core throbbing like a maniac. I bit my lip trying not to let her know I was lusting for her to move between my legs._

 _Honestly, anything that turned me on more would make me want her more. Her grip lessened on my hands accidentally and I forced her hands up. She quickly got her grip back but our hands were on my chest rather than on the floor. She didn't realize it but her hands were rubbing my breasts._

 _My body wanted more. My legs instinctively moved open wanting some friction between them. And golly gosh did I get friction. Her legs slid between mine and her right knee slid right along my lady area._

 _My throat made a very lustful moan and my face went bright red as did Chaos'._

 _Chaos loosened her grip from shock and I slipped out of her grip in embarrassment and muttered at least five apologies while walking back to my quarters fast._

The sudden memory made me turn bright red again like it just happened again. I think about how nice it would be if Chaos stopped me and made me hers there and then. The pulsing in my core became more noticeable and I could feel how slick my pants were feeling.

I was so tempted to call out to her and seduce her into fucking me but I knew I would just get embarrassed and not go through with it so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Literally.

I lay out a towel on my bed and lay on it. I start thinking about Chaos rubbing me through my panties and training trousers and start to rub my covered clit like she would. I imagine her grabbing my tit as she teased my swollen core. As this thought came to mind I slipped my hand under my training vest and teases my hard nipple. Next, she would remove my clothes so I took off my training vest and lets my C cup tits bounce out and I push my training trousers off along with my panties. I hiss at the sudden coolness to my dripping gash.

I place my fingers on my kitty and slowly stroke its inflamed nub. A moan escapes my lips as I imagine Chaos playing with my clit. I start to rub my twat faster moaning more, maybe a little too much "Chaos..!" I moan out as I bury my fingers into my tight cunt.

In two seconds I am thrusting two fingers in and out of my pussy moaning the woman I want to between my legs as she walks in.

"You called…." she says as she walked in and sees what position I'm in and turns beet red.

My face goes red but not with embarrassment but annoyance. I stand up and walk up to her.

Her eyes look anywhere but me as I step up close. What I'm doing suddenly sets in and I notice she can't stand to look at my body. And I quickly step past her and go to the bathroom locking myself in.

I get into the shower and turn on the cold water and hold my breath as the icy water silks down my body. All I could see was her face, her disgusted face as she saw my body.

I soon became disgusted with myself and my body. I press my back to the cold tiles of the shower and slowly slide down the wall tucking my knees to my chest and letting the water hit me.

 **She'll never love me like I want her to. I'm too ugly to love.**

I rub my legs noticing a small stubble. I sniffle from the silent tears and pick up my razor. I start to drag it along my legs to remove unwanted hairs. The razor catches my knee and blood starts to run down my leg. I look at the small cut on my knee.

I smash the razor on the floor and it breaks into pieces. I pick up the razor blade that snapped from the plastic mold. I look at the sharp end of the blade almost mesmerized by it.

Am I sure I want to do this again?

I looked at the blade and only saw what it could make me feel and I wanted it. I wanted it so bad.

I brought the blade to my thigh where I knew Chaos wouldn't see it and pressed down hard. After a second my flesh gave way and the blade sliced through my skin. I yank the blade out of my thigh and repeat until I was satisfied.

I gazed down at my legs to see several cuts along my upper thigh on both legs. The water washed the blood away as it came out.

Standing up after a few brief moments I turn the water off and grab the first aid kit sitting on the toilet lid. I bandaged my legs to stop the bleeding so Chaos doesn't notice and wrap a towel around my body, looking down I couldn't see the bandage and I was satisfied with the result.

I unlock the bathroom door to see Chaos had left my room. I walk into my room and sit on my bed. I look at the towel on my bed that still has a little vaginal discharge on it. **You're a slut, you played with your cunt and that makes you a slut.** I think bitterly as I throw the towel off the bed and into the washing basket.

* * *

Later that night, I lay in my bed with my back towards the door almost in a ball.

 **You're a slut**

 **You're disgusting**

 **You will never be loved**

 **Chaos will never love you**

 **You're ugly**

 **You deserve to be alone**

As I think these things I don't notice Chaos walking into my room. I feel the sheets lift and someone gets in my bed and I know it's Chaos.

 **She will never love you**

 **She hates your body**

 **You're ugly**

 **She hates you**

I feel Chaos' arms wrap around my waist slowly like she doesn't want to hurt me and I feel her soft breath on my neck as she whispers "hey.." shyly.

When I don't reply to her she pulls me close and holds me and whispers "It's okay, I'm here. Nothing will hurt you while I'm with you." those twelve words are the ones she uses when she knows I'm not having a good day or I'm freaking out.

All of a sudden my body starts to shake with silent tears as they leave wet trails down my face. I move my hands to my face and cry harder and every time I get the chance I mutter "I'm so sorry"

Chaos stays still for a small while but then pulls me closer holding me close to her warm body. After a couple of minutes of me crying, I calm down enough to realize Chaos is just holding me and not saying anything. I hide my face in my arms as I breathe slowly to calm myself down making myself more in a talking state of mind.

"You don't have to stay.." I say slowly not wanting to get upset again. She just stays there, not talking, and not moving. I turn to look at her face and I get greeted with her lips crashing onto mine and a blush so hot I could feel it from here. It took me a second to get over the shock but then I melt into the kiss and grabbed her face.

She pulled away from me and whispered: "Wake up."

My vision changed to the last night I was on earth and to the cyclops crashing his foot down onto my chest.

I woke up screaming and panicking. The next thing I can feel is Chaos holding me rocking slightly as she said those twelve words over and over.

"It's okay, I'm here. Nothing will hurt you while I'm with you."

* * *

I woke up when the sun started blinding my closed eyes. My head nuzzles into my sleeping buddy as I try to stop the sun from waking me up.

Wait. She's here? My head shoots up and looks at Chaos, obviously, the kiss was a dream but I could still feel her soft lips against my own almost rough but not too soft. My face reddened at the thought of her lips on mine.

Chaos takes a little while to look at me but when she does she looks away almost immediately. **She can't stop thinking about your ugly body.** The voice in the back of my mind perks up. I look down at my body and see that I'm wearing a vest and a pair of shorts. **You look like a slut with so little clothes on.** The voice provokes again causing me to move away from Chaos hiding under the covers so she doesn't see how slutty I look.

Chaos looks at me oddly "what's wrong?" she asks frowning confusingly, I just shake my head and hide my face in the pillow. She moves closer and I don't move away. **Slut**. "what's wrong Thalia," she says in more of a commanding tone than a question.

I just shake my head and get up walking to the bathroom to have a shower.


	3. Chapter 3: Hate is a very strong word

Chapter 3: Hate is a very strong word

Chaos' POV

Something is up with Thalia, she's been acting weird since I walked in on her rubbing her… lady area. Just thinking about her doing that creates a whole new feeling of want. I wanted to be the one between her legs making her feel good.

I shake my head not knowing where those thoughts came from. Do I really want to do that to Thalia? I've never really thought about a woman in that way but I've never really spent time around people to explore that part of me.

Am I into girls?

I ask myself this everyday wondering if I am a hetrosexual. I've never really wanted a guy in that way before and everytime I look at Thalia my eyes wander to places they shouldn't but I always snap out of this illusion before she notices.

I've been thinking about asking Thalia about the feelings I have but when I get to telling her I just can't ask, I'm either too embarrassed or she is not looking in a great mood. Lately it's been because she isn't in a good mood. I've been thinking about asking Aphrodite about my feelings but somehow I know that is just a death sentence.

Lately, Thalia's dreams are getting worse, I can tell by the sickening scream that makes her voice raw in the morning. I've considered moving into her room when shes asleep so I can get to her instantly but it may make my eardrums pop.

I want to hold her all day and all night to make them go away, it hurts me when she's having those dreams and it hurts me to see her as she is now. I stand up from my bed where I was layed thinking and walks to my desk.

I look for something to do but find nothing, all I can think of is going to Thalia and finding out what her problem is so I can fix it. I sigh as I walk out the door and walk towards Thalia's room.

As I get closer I start hearing thuds, they seem to be getting louder and I knock onto the door softly "Thalia" I say cautiously as I hear the continuous thuds not stop or slow down, she's distracted, probably listening to her music.

Rather than walking away like I would usually I step inside concerned for the woman I have grown to like over the months she's been here. I see her with her back to me to the far wall punching it like it did something wrong to her, I see blood on the walls from the broken skin from the impact and I could hear her booming music from here and she wore a headset.

I got to her in under a second and stopped her from throwing another punch, Thalia looked at me startled and pulled her headset off turning the music off. After she put the headset down she didn't dare look up at my face. I wasn't angry or disappointed. I'm confused.

I couldn't stop myself, my hand reached out and brushed a strand of her choppy hair out of her face and pulled her chin up to look at me and she still resisted, her face burning up like a tomato.

I asked the most stupidest question in the world "You okay?"

Instantly the strong Thalia cracked and started to cry. I pulled her into a hug not wanting her to hurt any more than she was already hurting. I walked her over to the bed and sat down letting her lay on me. She tried to move away after a couple of moments but this time, I wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

As the sobbing woman from under me calms I still don't stop or slow the gentle strokes on her choppy black hair. I love her hair so much… I wonder what it smells like. I snap myself out of the illusion again trying not to think about her intoxicating scent.

Curiosity got the better of me and I leant down and kissed her head taking in a long breath of her musky smell, I had to stop myself from moaning because it is so good. Thalia didn't move oddly so I'm guessing she thought it was nothing but a kiss on the head. I move my hands to the back of her neck and started to slowly rub around the bones slowly. This caused Thalia to relax further into my hold.

I grabbed the first aid kit from under the bed and Thalia groaned at me moving my hands. I chuckled softly and said "I'll carry on once I've sorted out your hands."

She tensed up at me mentioning her hands. I put the first aid kit beside us and opened it up. I grab an antiseptic cloth and grab her hand to wipe it but she pulled her hand away. "Thalia?" I asked trying to grab her hand again but she moved it away.

I knew that the pain didn't bother her so I was confused at why she didn't want me to do it. I put the cloth down and tried to touch her hands again and she flinched her hands away again.

I pulled her close to me and whispered in her ear "What's wrong?" she shook her head and started to pull herself away from me. I knew what I had to do.

I flipped us over so I'm on top of her and holds her down using my hands for her hands and my legs around her torso like she was a horse. "Thalia, what's wrong?" I asked more sternly and the hurt on her face made me want to take it back, but I didn't want her to think I'm going soft on her.

Seconds later she said "you're hurting me." I looked at her a little confused. She could always take 2x my weight, why couldn't she now… unless she was hurt before.

I climbed off her torso and pulled her top up to see some deep, small cuts on her stomach. I pulled her trousers down to see more on her upper thighs. The ones on her thighs seemed more healed than the ones on her stomach. I looked up at her face to see how she was feeling.

Her face was bright red with embarrassment and she couldn't meet my eye.

Did she do this to herself?

"Thalia… did you do this?" I asked gentilly afraid to hurt her. A couple of moments passed of her thinking of what to say to me and how to say it when I saw her head bob up and down slightly.

I grabbed an antiseptic cloth and went to wipe her thighs and stomach but her hand pushed it away. I look at her determined face and ask "Why can't I help you?"

Her answer was far from the expected. "I don't deserve the help." her determined voice says like I couldn't change that answer. I look at her shocked for a moment and then ask "Why do you deserve it?"

She started to get angry and frustrated as she spoke "My body is disgusting, vile and I hate it. I deserve to be damaged, it looks better hurt because you don't have to see all the ugly things about it."

I look at her in shock for a second and pull her into a hug not realizing she's still half undressed. Thalia stiffens up like she thought I was going to act in any other way. As I hold her I mutter "I think you're perfect." That made her tense up even more.

I pull away for a moment and look at her, "take your clothes off" I say not like it was a question, Thalia looked hesitant "look, I'm going to show you how perfect you really are and were going to talk about what looks good."

After a few moments she mutters "if I do this it makes me a slut" I grab her face and hold it so it looks at mine "You're not a slut, you'll never be a slut." her eyes hold my gaze for a moment before nodding and she starts to get undressed to her underwear. I wasn't going to tell her to take her underwear off because that is a delicate subject.

I ask my first question "What do you not like about your body?" she sighs like the list is a long one and starts to say "cheeks are too chubby, I'm fat, my skin is too pale, my boobs are too small, my vagina is too big, I'm hairy on my vagina." when she finished I look at her and stroke her cheeks "Chubby cheeks are adorable, they fit in with your face perfectly and you only notice them when you touch your face." My hands move to her waist "You're nowhere near fat. If you tone your stomach more you'd get abs, but you don't need abs because your body looks better like this." for the next one I slowly slide my top over my head "My skin is just as pale as yours, I know the problems with having pale skin. But I think your skin is attractive" For that one I blushed at my comment "See? Blushing is the worst event for my skin" at that comment she giggled a little. Next, I reached around her back and looked up questionably as I feel the hook of her bra. She slowly nodded and I unhooked her bra and pulled it off. My hand moves to hold her breast but I stop myself and l put my hand down "your boobs… are the perfect size" I say blushing like a tomato. I look down at her panties wanting to take them off but not sure if she'd appreciate that. Moments later she lays back and slides her panties off discarding them to one side and closes her legs. I couldn't control myself. I pulled her legs apart to see her wet inflamed pussy. I bit my lip as I looked at her larger folds. I just wanted to bend down and rub that begging pussy but I stayed still.

After looking at it for what felt like a little while I saw her start to close her legs in shame. I stopped her. "It's beautiful." I tell her almost breathless. Looking up at her reddened face. I could smell her arousal from here and it was doing things to my body I couldn't explain.

"Do you want to keep the hair?" remembering the earlier comment on how she hated the hair. She shook her head still beet red at my closeness to her hotspot. "I'll teach you how to remove the hair and all the ways you can remove hair."

And that is when I started to feel that now familiar throb between my legs for Thalia.

 _ **Author's note: if you are experiencing anything like what is being shown in this fanfic like wondering if you are gay or wondering if what you have is normal or if you struggle with self-harm please don't be afraid to contact me through pm. I would be happy to help anyone that is struggling with who they are.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Shave or Wax?

Chapter 4: Shave or Wax?

Thalia's POV

I sat on the toilet seat where Chaos instructed me to sit. I was still stark naked in front of the woman that has become a constant fascination in my dreams. Obviously, the toilet seat started to get slippery from this fact and I tried to hide it as best as I can.

Chaos was sat on the bathtub wall as she drew on a whiteboard she asked me while writing "do you remove hair in the shower or out of it?" I hesitantly say "in" after she got that information she turned from her whiteboard and started to put water into the bath.

Because we're in Chaos' bathroom there is a bath and a shower rather than just a shower in my bathroom. "I'm putting you in the bath because it loosens the hair follicles more than the shower does." Chaos says as she is still frantically scribbling on her whiteboard.

After a moment or two, she seems like she is satisfied with whatever is on it and stops the bath testing the water in it. She puts in an oil from her shelf and stirs it around. She stands up and walks to me showing me several pictures on the whiteboard of different ways to remove hair from your vagina.

One had a full bush but lightly trimmed to make it look neater. Another had just a strip running down the middle and the rest removed. And the other has nothing on it at all. Chaos pointed at the full bush. "This is a trim, you don't need to use a razor or wax for it but you could use one on your groin to get the flyaways so when you wear your panties you don't see some pubic hairs." she points at the small bush. "This is generally called a bikini shave or a landing area, you trim the pubic hairs first then you can use a razor or wax to get rid of the sides." she points to the non-bush and says. "For this one it is ideal to trim first but you don't have to, you use either wax or a razor to remove the hair a little at a time."

I look up at Chaos' face to see no embarrassment on her face, she knows her stuff on vaginas. Chaos puts the board down noticing I've finished looking at it and points to the bath. I get up and move towards the bath climbing in it slowly. As I lower my body to my neck I see Chaos preparing other things by her shelves before she looks shocked and turns to me quickly.

"Do you shave or wax?" I look at her slowly "shave." "So you know the technique?" she asks hopefully.

"Technique?" I ask doubtfully thinking that there is no way to shave is there?

Her hand hits her head in a facepalm. She walks over to the bath and sits on the wall of it. Looking at the water then up at me, "would you like me to show you how to shave the right way?" I nod wanting to know if there is an easier way.

She lifts my leg onto her lap and grabs a razor. "Do you shave above the knee?" I shake my head and she starts to scrape the razor up my leg holding the skin so it stretches, when she gets to my knee she bends it so the in stretched by itself and she is more careful knowing how easy it is to cut your knee.

To be honest it is quite relaxing to have her work on my leg so I let her do the other one as well. After she finished shaving me she asks "how do you want your pubic hairs?"

I think for a moment before saying "umm I'm not sure, how do you have yours?" expecting a straight answer. A light blush covered Chaos' face and she takes off her top. "Chaos, what are you doing?" "Showing you, I need to wax down there anyway" she replied a bit shyly.

Next, her trousers come off. All I could look at is how sleek and smooth her body looked. Her soft but toned stomach, her strong arms, those thighs that have made me drool since I arrived here. Next, was her bra, as it slid off her juicy boobs pop out, they're just her right size and they are perky but not like fake boobs.

She slides her panties off and I see that she has a landing area but it has a stubble around it and the landing strip has now become a little unruly. "I'm thinking of taking it all off this time," she says thoughtfully as she looks down at her pubic hairs, she looks up at me and I realize I've been staring for far too long and I look away.

"You can look if you want," Chaos says and gets into the bath with me to do something to her follicles. "Umm, Chaos. Can I ask you something?" she nods as she relaxes in the bath. "When I hit puberty… I kinda grew this hair on my… nipple…" I say slowly almost mumbling it.

"You got it from your father. Do you want it removed? You don't need it removed." Chaos states as she relaxes into the bath further. "Yeah, it makes me feel self-conscious." I reply slightly and she says "I think plucking and trimming are the best ways of doing it, plucking lasts longer, which do you want?"

"Plucking," I say knowing that I can take the pain of plucking. Chaos reaches to the shelf on top of the bath and grabs the tweezers. She moves close to me almost between my legs and lifts my boob so she can get the skin just right to pluck from. My nipple isn't helping much with the hardness it's gaining from her touching my breast.

She places her thumb on my nipple trying to make the skin stretched. A low growl of pleasure comes from my mouth and I slap my hand over my mouth as she grabs the hair and yanks it out blushing like I am right now.

Chaos starts to move away but out of instinct, I grab her wrist to keep her close. She looks at me for a long moment and whispers, "I don't know how I feel about this yet." I felt a twang in my chest as she said that and I look away from her sorry face. She shouldn't feel sorry for not being sure. It's my fault for making a move.

I loose my grip on her wrist and she moves away. "Can you sit on the bath wall?" Chaos asks hesitantly and I do as she says still facing towards the bath as she gets a pair of scissors and comb. She sits between my legs and starts to trim my pubic hairs. "Trim?" she asks quietly and I just nod trying to save my embarrassment.

After trimming, she grabs the razor and shaves my groin.

When she finishes she looks up at me as if to say something about earlier and to be honest? I didn't want to hear it. I waved her off and walked out of the bathroom. "Thalia?" she almost shouts as I walk towards my room.

* * *

I lay in bed resting my head on her chest, she has her arms by her side. I move closer to try and tell her to wrap her arms around me but she doesn't move. I lift my head to see her not looking at me. I try to pull her face to look at me and she moves her arms for the first time and pushes me off her.

I look at her shocked as she sits up and walks out of the room. As she opens the door it's dark in the usually lit corridor and she walks into the darkness. I start screaming her name for my voice not to be heard as the darkness quickly fills the room.

I can't breathe, I can't see. Soon the slightest of lights shine from up above…

But soon enough the figure of the cyclops comes into view and crushes my chest with its huge foot.

* * *

I wake screaming but already being held closely by the woman that walked away. She was already chanting the words before I woke so I must have done something when having the dream about her.

She slowly stroked my back as she chanted those twelve words over and over until my breathing settles and my heart rate comes to a minimum. I crash into her arms exhausted from the nightmares that haunt my dreams.

"What happened Thalia? You started screaming my name and you begged me to come back." Chaos says concerned as she rubs my back. Did I say that out loud? "And then you wouldn't wake up when I asked you, I thought something was going to happen," she says a little she said with the same concern but now it has some fear in her tone.

I knew I scared her as much as my dream scared me so I pulled her down and hugged her tightly, after a moment her arms wrapped around me, holding me close. We stayed like this for what felt like seconds but it was obviously longer due to the ache in my back. It was too early to pull away now. But the pain says I have to so I sit up and stretch my back.

"What was your dream about?" Chaos asks cautiously not wanting to press a button I'm not happy with. "The usual, cyclops. Foot." I say casually not wanting to worry her. The look on her face told me she didn't believe me but she didn't say anything.

I lay down next to Chaos not too close to touch her but close enough to feel the bed move with her breathing. We stayed quiet for a moment. It's not yet near day and Chaos doesn't leave until she knows I'm not going to go back to sleep.

"Hows your nipple?" Chaos tries to start a conversation. I giggle softly at her attempt. And look over at her to see she's looking at me smiling slightly at her own fail. Her hand reaches out to my face and tucks a piece of my choppy hair behind my ear. My face instantly flusters at the closeness we have.

Her hand drops to my cheek where she strokes it slowly. I lean into her hand slowly not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. I move my hand to her wrist and her thumb moves to my lips, I kiss it softly never wanting this moment to end.

I move closer to her not wanting anything but her. Her face looks a little uneasy as I move close and I quickly dodge the bullet of being rejected resting my head on my chest like we usually do. I don't care if we don't kiss or if she doesn't touch me where I want. All I want is for her to be happy, and if being in a relationship doesn't make her happy I won't force it onto her and I sure as hell won't make it awkward for her. So I just lay there, so she can hold me and whisper those twelve words every night and hope that I will get better but I'm pretty sure we both know that this problem won't disappear.

"You've been getting worse," Chaos noted as she strokes my back in the same circle as she does every night. I nod knowing it's true, I want to tell her all about the other dreams I've been having about her but I don't want to upset her anymore so I'm just going to keep quiet.

"The only time you stop having those dreams is when I'm with you," she starts "do you think I should start sleeping in here, just so you don't have them?" she says slowly letting me think about the offer. "Are you sure you want to be around me?" I ask "What if it doesn't work and I wake up screaming in your ear," I say concerned.

"Then I'll be closer to hold you and make sure you're okay." She says simply. I smile at the thought of falling asleep with Chaos and nod at her offer. She seems pretty happy about it herself as she holds me tighter but not to hurt me.

I turn to look at her smiling face and she looks back at me. I kiss her cheek softly like I would do if I liked what she said. Acting normal. Just act normal Thalia, you don't want to hurt her.

 _ **Author's note: well the tension is real my friends. Chaos is just having trouble finding her inner gay so she can love Thalia like Thalia wants her to. Hope you loved that chapter as much as I loved writing it. It's never a normal day in Chaos' realm.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Getting help

Author's note: I think we should have a Chaos chapter. Just to get her views after touching Thalia up and how she is coping with herself not knowing if she is gay or not.

Chapter 5: Getting help

Chaos' POV

Oh, my Gods…

The feelings I have for Thalia has only grown since she arrived at my humble abode. I don't think these feelings are friendly either. I think the feelings I have for the young Zeus spawn have developed in such a way even I can't understand them.

I now have to sleep with the girl. Granted it was my idea but I couldn't stop myself, watching Thalia in pain was worse than any torture on me. Even Tartarus. This girl, no woman, has changed my life in such ways I cannot explain it myself.

I would do anything for the short beauty that I now live with.

 **Do you think she's beautiful?** I ask myself in disbelief. I've never really thought of anyone in that kind of matter and thinking of Thalia like that makes me feel Naive and inexperienced as I have never really seen someone like this till I saw her.

Sure there were beautiful people like Sigourney Weaver in 1979 but with Thalia, it's a different beautiful. It's a beautiful that you could look at all day and never get bored, where you could talk all night and never feel tired, or stay in that comfortable silence that is always filled with her being there.

I love everything about Thalia, her short choppy hair that you just have to put your hand through. Her deep blue eyes that you could just get lost in. the splatter of freckles that track from cheek to cheek crossing over her nose that you just have to try to find constellations in. her cute nose that perks up at the end. Her soft lips that gives me the heartstopping crooked smile. Her silky pale skin that almost relates to snow and flusters bright red when she's embarrassed. And so much more that I just love so much.

 **Love. Heartstopping.** Is this what Thalia makes me feel? I become flustered at the words I use to describe the feelings I have for the pale woman that lives with me. It's not just her physical body that I've fallen for either.

I love her humour that always makes me crack a smile even on my worst days. The way she thinks of others before herself and how she will never back down from a challenge.

 **Love.** There's that word again. I'm so confused with how I feel for the sky-spawn. I need help with these feelings I am experiencing and see if there is a way to stop them.

 **Do you want to stop them?** I ask myself, knowing the feelings I have for Thalia must be unhealthy. But a part of me wants her to feel the same about me, that part of me has been troubling any dreams I have.

I wake up in hot sweats from a dream where I was in Thalia's room kissing her passionately and almost greedily. Can women do that? Be a part of something so irregular and abnormal?

I had to get help. But from who? My mind skips through potential people to ask and my thoughts go instantly to Athena and Aphrodite. Am I willing to bring Aphrodite here? I should ask Athena first.

I iris message Athena to see her drawing blueprints to what looked like her room behind her. Her gray eyes darting across the old parchment of paper the gods use rather than the new paper and scribbling random notes as she doodles what they mean.

I clear my throat to catch her attention. Her slightly startled eyes look up to see me. "Hey Chaos, how is immortality treating you?" Athena says like every time we call. "You want the truth or the sugar coated version?" I ask, her eyes look at me with a concern knowing something has happened.

"Preferably the truth," She says still looking at me. I sigh and start with how Thalia came here and what has developed.

"And now I don't know what these feelings mean or if they're normal," I finish turning back to the goddess of knowledge after my rant like speech. "Hmm" Is all Athena says after my long speech about my feelings. I wait for further comment. "I'll come round to see how bad it is," Athena says in almost joking matter and she swipes through the Iris message.

Seconds later the goddess flashes to my room and greets me with a warm hug and I don't hesitate for a second to give her one back. After our embrace has finished she pulls away and sits down on my bed and I join her shortly after.

"To be fair with you, I don't know everything about sex and how people feel for each other. But I know what these feelings are that you're having. I think that you love her." She says for the first time admitting how unknown she is to this topic.

"Is it wrong?" I ask and Athena nearly falls off the bed with laughter. Thinking I was joking until she seen my very serious face. "Is a man and a woman loving each other wrong?" She asks basically and I shake my head knowing that it is the way to have children happily. "So is a woman loving a woman wrong? You are thinking too much into the "normal" way of things that you don't see that a woman loving another woman is okay and acceptable. Zeus has had many male partners, does that make him wrong?" she asks and I think a little and nod in understanding to what she was saying.

"I think we need Aphrodite." Athena admitted, "She always knows how to deal with confused people." Athena stands up and creates an iris message and sees the scene in front of her.

Aphrodite was sat on top of the tied down Aries bouncing on his lower regions with such precision. Her hands were on his abdomen helping her flick her hips as she reached the top and dropped back down, as she hit the bottom of the bounce her firm ass would jiggle slightly from how much effort she was putting in.

Athena didn't even try to get her attention she just shouted "Aphrodite, we have a code rainbow, code rainbow! Come to my location immediately!" instantly after hearing that she flew off Aries' hard one and got dressed sweeping through the message.

Moments later Aphrodite came into view in front of us carrying 5 bags of DVDs and objects I could not yet name but at the end of the day, I knew I would know how to spell them in 15 languages and be able to use them with such precision.

* * *

Aphrodite kicked me out of the room for 30 minutes now, I was just about to walk in when I see Thalia walk out of her room from down the hall. I see her looking into a book about the punk revolution as she walks down the corridor, as she was about to turn into the main part of the house she looks up and notices me and gives me one of those heart-stopping smiles.

She walks over, the book closed and put on the floor so she can pick it up later and she stands next to me. "Why are you stood outside your room?" she asks looking up at me. "Aphrodite and Athena decided to take a visit and won't let me in my room." I nearly huff out. Thalia giggles cutely at my aggravation.

I look over at her and think about kissing those soft lips and it makes me feel warm and bubbly inside. Instead, I ask "how has your day been?" "Alright just reading up on a couple of stuff, I was going to fix me up a ham and cheese sandwich but I saw you and decided to hang out for a minute," she replied almost normally.

A strand of her hair fell from the messy mop I've come to adore. My fingers instantly go up and brush it out of the way of her deep blue eyes. My hand rests on her cheek and by the look of it, Thalia enjoyed my hand being there as she tilted her head towards my hand lovingly.

It was almost perfect. Until the door swung open and the two goddess' dragged me into the room. Thalia was in fits of laughter at my helpless state not being able to be released from the clutches of the educational two. They shut the door and I heard Thalia walk away. A part of me was sad but another part of me was bloody well thankful she didn't see the state of my room.

Spread across my bed was a variation of items most of which had a familiar shape to a penis. A high stack of DVDs with obscene images on them was sat next to my Tv in the far corner and the sofa that sat across from it has a whole bunch of magazines which had women with little to non-clothing on them. On my desk there were several novels about love and some information books on love. One of the book titles read "Have you found the right girl?"

As I look around the room I notice all of this stuff is orientated around the girl on girl. I didn't mind because boys don't interest me in that way.

My internal thoughts were "Welcome to the world of torture for the next couple of hours"

* * *

After hours of watching girls rub their clits and finding out all the ways you could use a synthetic penis on a girl, my last question pops to mind.

"How do I come out to Thalia?" my voice sounds naive and timid.

"Don't say "I'm gay" flat out. You need to show interest so she thinks you are and make your move," Aphrodite says almost like she is one of the blogs the girls read to me during the porn where they ate melted chocolate of their bodies.

"How do I show interest and how do I make a move?" I ask milking the information like a starving baby.

"You need to show affection and show her you're willing to run the extra mile for her to be happy, try to take her on a date or cook something nice for the two of you then when you feel like kissing her. Kiss her, show her you want her." Athena says passionately. I nod and think for a moment.

"I want to touch her in places like they did on the… videos…" I say quietly.

"NO!" They both say in sync "absolutely not on the first date." Aphrodite says demandingly. "Wait for the right time," Athena urges. "Wait till she's practically grinding on you." Aphrodite exaggerated. I thought about her grinding on me and I could feel the same throb between my legs that I feel when I think about her in that way.

"Wow… You're so full of sexual tension." Aphrodite almost admires. "What are your sexual fantasies with her?" She asks eagerly. I blush bright red and mutter nervously "sometimes I think about doing… that in the bath…" "Details come on mama needs more sugar" Aphrodite urges.

"Well she'd be sat on the bath wall and I'd be… licking softly at first… then slowly start to get faster while probably putting a finger in her…" I blush and stammer out. "Good, getting her ready at first nice. You should probably suck her clit too just to make her moan more but that is just my preference." Aphrodite says like it's a casual conversation

"Yeah but making her orgasm isn't the end goal. You want her to feel comfortable and the only woman in the world worth looking at. Possibly telling her it's your first time after you've done it may make her feel more special, and not before because she may want to take over, therefore, tarnishing your fantasy. When going to make your move you want to make sure you are the dominant and you will fuck her, not the other way around. Try with leading the kiss and your tallness over her will make her feel like she is submissive." Athena says rather casually, Aphrodite looks at her a little shocked. "What? I've had my fair share of women" Athena defends.

"You're a maiden goddess!" Aphrodite nearly screams. "It never said anything about women." Athena defends herself and they turn their attention back to me.

"When's the date?" Aphrodite asks nearly eagerly.


	6. Chapter 6: Is it too early?

Chapter 6: Is it too early?

Chaos' POV

It has been a couple of months since the "lesson" on if I had feelings for Thalia and I still haven't made my move. I've however spent this time creating a place for her. This will be the place where I will take her for her first date and I will give her passage here forever.

I was thinking of making it like a flowery meadow but I knew that wasn't Thalia's style so I made a grass filled meadow surrounded by all sorts of trees with a tent large enough to be a house where we will dine and where she can go for some downtime.

Down the side of the meadow there is a river, this river has been given special properties like being able to make an iris message for free and it can heal many wounds.

I've made a charm, it's circle in shape with a pine tree in the middle being struck by lightning. If you stroke from the top of the tree to the ground it will take you to Thalia's place. It is made out of a rare black steel that can only be forged in my lands. Using this steel I've made Thalia a bunch of weapons which are currently in her tent.

I know you can't buy love but I want her to defend herself if she needed to. I'd hate the thought of her getting hurt. I also made a fitting outfit that is made from tiny interlinked strands of the steel. I think I chose the right style for her personality.

I've chosen this date specifically so we have a week before Thalia's 16th birthday so she can keep her trousers on until it's the right time. It's not like time matters up here but it is her mortal 16th birthday which should be celebrated.

Her image here is shown as her mental image. E.g. her maturity rather than her actual mortal age. She still looks the same just older.

At breakfast, I told Thalia to get ready to go out and she looked like she was going to burst with excitement and anger, excitement because she doesn't get taken out very much and anger because I wouldn't tell her where we were going.

I am now pacing around my room not being able to decide what to wear. I turn to pace again when I notice a suit laying on the bed with a hint of overpowering fragrance. Aphrodite. I'm glad though because now I don't need to worry about what I'm wearing.

It is a gray suit with a black trim around the edge of the blazer (edge of material) there are a black shirt and a gray tie that matches the suit. There is a pair of black shoes beside my bed and I silently thank Aphrodite.

I start to put on the suit and moments later Aphrodite comes charging in my door and starts to mess around with the suit I'm wearing while muttering "Am I the only one with vision?" after she has messed around with my suit she puts the shoes in front of me.

"Can you at least put shoes on properly?" she almost screams as she goes behind me and puts my hair in a french braid. I put my shoes on trying not to screw up the smallest thing. She huffs and sits by my feet re-tying the laces because apparently, I've done them wrong.

After, she stands and clicks her fingers covering me in a cloud of musky smelling perfume for boys. "I am going to sort out Thalia. Don't mess up my masterpiece!" And after that, she disappears in a cloud of the intoxicating perfume.

I enchant a leather strap to be indestructible and loop the charm through the strap putting it in my pocket.

I looking the mirror to see me looking masculine but not too much that I look like a guy. The black trim complements my hair colour and the gray makes me look not so pale and it almost contrasts with my jet black hair.

I put on my black sports watch and a ring on my thumb. The ring is a jet black, matching the suit very well. This ring can harness any power or creation. Meaning if someone got their hands on it I would have a problem.

However, the ring only fits on the worthy finger. Meaning that if someone wanted to kill all humans and destroy worlds they wouldn't be able to put it on or use it. Quite a useful ring.

I walk out of my room and make my way to Thalia's room to hear Thalia screaming "NO!" and Aphrodite shouting "You need the ribbon to be perfect!" I sigh knowing Thalia wouldn't wear a ribbon so I knocked on the door.

There was a bunch of whispers and Aphrodite opens the door with a nervous Thalia in tow. Aphrodite grabs my wrist and pulls me along too. We head down the corridor to the living space and she pulls us inside.

There were a picnic basket and a bunch of blankets. She throws them in my arms and looks at me aggressively and points her long finger at me. "Screw this up. I will personally break into your house at night and kill you." and with that, she disappeared.

I looked over at Thalia for the first time and my jaw hit the floor. She was wearing a black dress with a gray trim. Contrasting with my suit. The dress reached her knees but it wasn't clinging to her body. She wasn't wearing any makeup and her hair was gelled into shape.

"Hey," was my response. **Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.**

"Hey…" She said back mostly nervous.

"I uh. I made you something." I pass her the leather strap with the charm and she laughs at my inside joke. "If you stroke the pine tree from the top to the bottom that will show you what else I made," I say a little more confidently.

She strokes the pine tree and an image of Thalia's place pops up in an iris message kinda thing. I grab her hand and walk her through the image and we walk out in front of the river. She gasps when she realizes it's a real place and looks at me for a moment then jumps on me hugging me tightly. I hug back rubbing her back. "This is your place now Thalia," I whisper in her ear.

"Thank you so much Chaos." She whispers in my ear. I slowly put her down and as I pull away I feel her lips on my cheek. My face flushes bright red and I walk her to the middle of the meadow. Her hand is on my bicep and my arm is bent so she can hold my arm. Her head rests on my shoulder as we walk.

I stop near the middle of the meadow and lay the blankets down. I put the basket next to the blankets and Thalia pulls me down onto the blankets with her. I land on top of her and she looks up at me not moving. We stay there for a long while before I lower my face and kiss her lips softly and thankfully she kissed back.

After a couple of moments of soft and gentle kisses. It turns more passionate. I move my hips between her legs and my hands on her face as I trace my tongue on her bottom lip and she opens her mouth almost instantly. My tongue explores her mouth wanting to touch every last millimeter of her pink talking hole.

Soon enough we were fighting for dominance and I remember what Athena said " _When going to make your move you want to make sure you are the dominant"_ so I did that. I move my hands to her waist and I pull her close she breaks away from the kiss and I lower my head to her neck. Sucking and kissing the pale skin.

I search for her sensitive spot and found it just under her jaw. I could feel her heart pounding in this spot and every time I kiss it she lets out a small groan. My lips wrap around her sensitive spot and start to suck. Her fingers laced into my hair and pulls me closer while almost moaning.

After moments of sucking, I lift my head to see a red blotch. I kiss it softly and look up at Thalia. Her eyes look at me with passion then something else shows in her eyes. Fear. she pushes me away and she pulls herself from under me not looking at me directly.

"Thalia, what's wrong?" I ask moving my hand to her cheek and stroking it softly. A tear falls from her eye as she whispers "Please don't leave me." I look at her and notice she actually thinks I'm going to leave her. I grab her hips and pulling her close and holding her in my arms. I stroke her back slowly as I hold her.

"It's okay, I'm here. Nothing will hurt you while I'm with you." I whisper softly in her ear but that makes her cry harder and grip onto my arm. "That is what you said when you left me." She sobs out.

I've never left her. What is she going on about? And that is when it made sense. Recently her dreams have been getting worse. So bad she'd beg for me to stay… "Are you having dreams about me leaving you?" I ask gently. She nods and whispers "just before the cyclops"

Has she bad dreams about me leaving her? As Well as the Cyclops dream? My heart clenches in emotional pain as I can't stand the fact that my Thalia was hurt by the thought of me leaving.

I hold her closer "I'll never leave you, Thalia. You are my world and if I lost you I wouldn't know what to do." she looks up at me and I lean down giving her a soft kiss. She's a little hesitant but after a little while, she kisses back.

When we pull away from the kiss I nuzzle my nose into her neck rubbing her back. "I'll always be here. I promise," I whisper to her softly. "And I will always be here for you too." She whispers back softly kissing my head.

 **Authors note: hahaha Chaos gave Thalia a hickey. looking at them dvds for too long I see.**


End file.
